Red Mage Empyrean equipment guide
This is a list of Red Mage Emyyrean equipment and upgrade items that I made for myself. I figured it would be worth sharing. I want to keep this simple, but if you have any small corrections or additions, feel free to do so. --Kraftlos 08:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Basic Red Mage Empyrean Set This equipment is pretty weak. Most people will at least want to upgrade their equipment to +1 before bringing it into their regular rotation. I would suggest the Teal Saio Set, which can be purchased with Cruor at the entrance to various Abyssea zones, until these pieces can be upgraded at least to +1. Estoqueur's Armor Set Main pieces * Estoqueur's Chappel - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Attohwa for 20,000 Cruor * Estoqueur's Sayon - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Altepa for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Estoqueur's Gantherots - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Altepa for 25,000 Cruor * Estoqueur's Fuseau - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Attohwa for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Estoqueur's Houseaux - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Attohwa Accessories * Estoqueur's Earring - Drops from Deelgeed (NM) in Abyssea - Grauberg * Estoqueur's Collar - Drops from Adze (NM) in Abyssea - Tahrongi * Estoqueur's Cape - Drops from Yaanei (NM) in Abyssea - Attohwa +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75+ and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Estoqueur's Armor +1 Set * Chappel - 8 Estoqueur's Seal: Head (Trial 4160) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Wherwetrice, Warbler, Pallid Percy *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II, Ward Warden I *** Quest: An Acrididaen Anodyne * Sayon - 10 Estoqueur's Seal: Body (Trial 4340) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Emperador de Altepa *** Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 05, Op 11 ***Quest: Slacking Subordinates **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Notorious Monster: Yaguarogui (low drop rate) **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Bomblix Flamefinger ***Dominion Ops: Op 08, Op 09, Op 10, Op 14 ***Quest: The Egg Enthusiast * Gantherots - 8 Estoqueur's Seal: Hands (Trial 4320) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Chickcharney *** Dominion Ops: Op 01 ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Xibalba ***Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 02, Op 04, Op 09 ***Quest: Getting Lucky ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Koghatu ***Dominion Ops: Op 09, Op 13 * Fuseau - 8 Estoqueur's Seal: Legs (Trial 4180) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Gukumatz, Nehebkau, Sirrush *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II, Ward Warden I *** Quest: Smoke Over The Coast * Houseaux - 8 Estoqueur's Seal: Feet (Trial 4200) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Iktomi, Seps, Quasimodo *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II, Ward Warden I *** Quest: Scattered Shells, Scattered Mind ***Quest: Slip Sliding Away +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Estoqueur's Armor +2 Set *'Chappel' - 6 Jewels of Vision (Trial 4220) **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi, Titlacauan **Konschtat: Kukulkan, Hadal Satiator, Turul *'Sayon' - 9 Jewels of Ardor (Trial 4380) **Altepa: Hedjedjet, Orthrus **Grauberg: Fuath **Abyssea - Uleguerand : Apademak **Vunkerl: Bukhis, Ketea **Misareaux: Amhuluk, Ironclad Severer **Attohwa: Titlacauan *'Gantherots' - 6 Stones of Wieldance (Trial 4360) **Uleguerand: Resheph **Grauberg: Azdaja **Vunkerl: Ironclad Executioner **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi, Smok **Misareaux: Cirein-croin *'Fuseau' - 6 Coins of Balance (Trial 4240) ** Misareaux: Amhuluk, Tristitia ** Tahrongi: Chloris, Usurper, Myrmecoleon * Houseaux - 6 Stones of Voyage (Trial 4260) ** La Theine: Briareus Ovni, Ruminator ** Vunkerl: Durinn, Bukhis Category:Guides